Lover or Liar
by littleangel1280
Summary: Lola and Tommy were finally couples but what would happen if Lola thinks Tommy was cheating on her. we'll they drift apart or stay together. TommyxLola and slight RobotboyXrobotgirl. please review.


Lover or Liar

L know some of my stories aren't that good because they were my first, l hope this is ok, please review so l can fix it up ^_^

Chapter 1: Just started

It has been 3 years since kamikazi's last attack and Robotboy and tommy has realized who was most important to them since they escaped. Tommy and Lola had started dating for a month now and they are going steady (not kissing yet) Robotboy is on his own honeymoon with Robotgirl, so tommy went to the movies with Lola. 'How's life as an idol' tommy asked with a smirk, Lola stared at him shocked then glared at him 'it was suppose to be a secret tommy, don't say it so calmly! 'What's up dudes' as Lola and tommy rolled they eyes at a big fat man, he sat between them and spilled popcorn everywhere. 'GUS!' Lola was about to go crazy since he ruined her new dress with soda.

Gus just turned around 'oh hey Lola nice outfit, hey does that stain look like a handsome someone? Tommy turned and saw a security guard coming they way 'sir you are suppose to shut up in a movie, l'm afraid l have to kick you out literally because of people complaining' Gus just kept his mouth opened showing all his mashed popcorn, grossing out Lola and the guard, Gus turned and ran up the door 'for your information dudes and dudettes l can kick myself out! 'Good, that save me the trouble' the guard said as he walked out the room.

Tommy and Lola didn't have a good time because Gus would always sneak behind them and run off, 'Lola are you ok?' tommy said with a concern face but Lola could tell he was trying not to laugh, Gus has spilled soda and popcorn on Lola and wrapped her up in two layers or toilet paper then spilled coke on her so she looked like a mummy. 'I'm ok Tommy, why don't you take me on a romantic stroll to cheer me up', 'ok but first take away the toilet paper (laughs)' Lola laughed along with tommy then went to the girl's toilet 'no doubt that tommy is the only one who can cheer me up.

As Lola stepped out she realises that tommy was hugging another girl then left with her 'tommy? Why?' Lola cried till she reached her house, she was too upset to sleep, when her dad went to check on her she'll just scream 'LEAVE ME ALONE!'One day when robotgirl came back with a souvenir for Lola she found an unfamiliar object on the bed 'halt thief! Robotgirl jammed her laser at the objects ribs.

'Owwwww! Robotgirl! As robotgirl looked closer she saw it was Lola but her hair was oily and wild, her eyes were red and she stanked, 'Lola what's wrong?'

Lola smiled for the first time in 2 weeks, obviously happy to talk with robotgirl. As robotgirl made tea and started fixing Lola up, Lola was crying and babbling what tommy did and started having doubts about them.

Robotgirl had to use her translator since Lola kept speaking gibberish, robotgirl was outraged about what happened, she kept Lola calm by showing her amazing pictures of their trip to Hawaii but she made sure to keep pictures of Robotboy and tommy away from Lola in case she cries again. When Lola dried her tear robotgirl grabbed her wrist and flew her all the way to Tommy's house. 'Why are we here robotgirl?' Lola was almost going to cry but robotgirl slapped her 'stop it Lola! l am trying to help clear things up around here but first you should stop crying' Lola took a deep breath and walked into Tommy's house.

When Tommy saw Lola he was about to ask what she is doing here but she slapped him 'what was that for Lola?' clearly tommy was confused, he looked at Robotboy only to see he was just as confused as he was, Lola stomped to him ' you left me at the movies at night-time with another girl! You know l have Nyctophobia (fear of the dark or night) yet you still left, l hate you! With that Lola punched him and was about to walk out when a beat up tommy grasp her wrist 'wait Lola, l think you misunderstood', 'no your liar you two timing devil! With that Lola stomped tommy and run away but Robotgirl stopped her halfway though ' Lola if you're going to act like a stupid cry baby over this stuff then your future together will finish before you can shed a tear.

'Shut Up!' Lola crumpled to the ground staring at robotgirl but all robotgirl did was ignore her ' if you're going to act like that then tommy is better off with another girl who give him a chance to talk' with that robotgirl flew back to Robotboy. Lola sat at a bench in the park thinking about what robotgirl said 'l've got to see Tommy' as Lola got up she saw Tommy hugging the same girl when he abandon her.

As Lola got up to see, Tommy spotted her and walked over 'listen Lola it's not what you think this is my sister, Anna' Lola was shocked and angry about not recognizing anna sooner ' Tommy l'm sorry' lola was crying again but tommy gave her a reassuring kiss to her cheek ' it's ok, we be together' tommy smiled ' oh and quit doing violent stuff to me'. Lola just giggled and walked hand and hand with tommy ' really he is the one who can make me laugh' she thought.

Up on a treetop, Robotboy and robotgirl who were worried about those two were also holding hands ' Robotgirl l wouldn't trade you for anyone' and kissed her on her cheek, robotgirl giggled and lean on his shoulder ' me neither .


End file.
